1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card connector, and particularly to an electronic card connector having signal contacts and power contacts for respectively transmitting signal and power.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic card connectors are widely used in electronic products, such as personal computers, for electrically connecting with inserted electronic cards which function as removable mass storage devices. A conventional electronic card connector generally comprises a pair of parallel guiding arms, a head portion located between the guiding arms, and a plurality of signal contacts retained in the head portion for electrically connecting with an inserted electronic card and a mother board on which the electronic card connector is seated. However, the conventional electronic card connectors cannot be used in certain applications requiring power transmission, such as multimedia and high-speed networking. Furthermore, there is a difficulty in reasonably arranging additional power contacts to the conventional electronic card connector for carrying power.
Hence, the present invention aims to provide an electronic card connector having power contacts for carrying power.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic card connector having signal contacts and power contacts for transmitting signal and power, respectively.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electronic card connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulating housing including a head section and a pair of guiding arms extending rearwardly from opposite ends of the head section, and a plurality of signal and power contacts retained in the head section. The head section is step-shaped having a body and a projection located above the body. The projection has a rear face extending rearwardly beyond a rear face of the body. The signal and power contacts are respectively retained in the body and the projection of the head section for electrically connecting to the inserted circuit card.